Heavy Weather rains onto the Stone Ocean
by a-rxiny-day
Summary: It's been six weeks since the defeat of Pucci. Weather Report and Jolyne are the only survivors of Pucci's onslaught, and thus must grieve for their fallen comrades. But admist all of this, Jolyne find that she's fallen for a new man. Domenico Pucci, the one and only, Weather Report. And yet, vice versa. It appears that the two perhaps were destined to love, ever since they met.


"Jolyne. Wake up."

Weather's soft voice spoke. It had been six weeks after the murder of Enrico Pucci, and the lost of their friends. Being fresh on their minds, Weather decided to wake up Jolyne to go well, do anything to keep it off their minds. "Nnhhh..." Jolyne woke up groggily, and her soft eyes were fluttering awake. "...Morning,'Nico." She smiled at Weather, and sat up on her bed. After a few moments of staring, Jolyne stood up from her bed and embraced Weather, her head laying on his chest. Weather, confused by her sudden action, hugged back nonetheless with a smile on his face. Their smiles slowly died down as they disconnected from the hug; Atleast, Weather's smile did. "What was that for, Jolyne?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I dunno, I just felt like huggin' you." She raised a finger, and softly poked his cheek. "Hm... alright. Would you like to go somewhere, _JoJo_?" He chuckled at the nickname he gave her, despite it originating from her mother. She pouted, and huffed. "Oi, don't call me JoJo! You're not my mom!" She whined. Weather chuckled again, and poked her nose. "Ah, alright. Sorry." He apologized, which calmed down Jolyne. "It's alright, and sure. Lets go to... the movies, maybe?" She suggested. He nodded in response. "Alright. I already took my shower and got dressed. You go on ahead, I'll be outside." Weather report left the apartment room, and sat by the lightpole near the apartment building outside. Jolyne frowned as he left, and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom, stripping from her baggy t-shirt she stole from Weather, and some black short shorts down to her bare skin. She turned on the shower, and before stepping in, shr examined herself in the mirror. "Fweet ,you're lookin good, Jolyne." She thought to herself. She looked down at her chest, and rubbed a hand against her rear. Soon, thoughts popped into her head;lewdthoughts between Weather and herself. Soon, she felt her body grow warm, as she was currently experiencing a hot flash from being a little embarrassed at herself. "M-Mmh..~" She stepped into the shower, and lightly rubbed a finger against her womanhood, making sure to bite her lip to stiffle her moans. She exhaled sharply as she began to insert a finger into herself, and lightly thrusted herself forward, and stuck her tongue out in aahegaoexpression. She had been barely masturbating, and yet had already met her climax, her internal juices were mixing in with the shower water. After finishing her climax, she slumped onto the shower floor, letting the water clean her. Soon after cleaning herself, she turned off the shower, got dressed, put on perfume, and made her way outside to find Weather. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my perfume." She clearly lied, but Weather didn't notice. "It's fine, Jolyne. No rush." He got up from the base of the lightpole and opened the car's passenger door for Jolyne. She thanked him, and got inside. Weather entered the driver's seat, and the both of them set off to the movies. After finally arriving, they got two tickets to a random movie, and set off to watch said movie. They obviously got the essentials, including popcorn and drinks before making there way to the theatre room. They took seats closer to the exits, as they wanted to be able to see the entire screen, as well as have a little privacy so they're not watched.

Later...

Amidst the movie, Weather placed a hand onto Jolyne's. Jolyne felt her heartbeat fasten and her face grow warm. "...Jolyne, I have a question," He began before a brief sigh. In all honesty, he was a little scared to ask. "...If... If I loved you, how would you feel about it?" He looked over at Jolyne, and vice versa. Jolyne bit her green lips, and grew close to Weather, wrapping an arm around Weather's neck. Her emerald pearly eyes gazing into his sapphire eyes. Swift and abruptly, they smashed their lips together and shut their eyes in unison. They didn't even hesitate to wrap their arms around each other either. Unfortunately, as swift as they kissed was how fast they departed from one another. They decided to finish the movie, then go home and do their thing.

Later...

Weather and Jolyne had already driven home, and were currently making out on the bed. They didn't even strip or anything, they even still had their shoes on. Weather's hands were groping Jolyne's rear, while her left arm were beneath his turtleneck, feeling him up all over his chest. Truly? Love was in the air. Jolyne sneaked her right hand down to his pants, and struggled to unzip his pants, but when she did,wow.She was blown away by Weather's incredible member, which twitched in excitement beneath Jolyne's stomach. She wasn't sure how long it was, but she'd estimate it was like a plantane, or a really long and thick banana. All she knew was that she was dripping wet beneath her blue jeans and undergarments. She leaned backwards to remove her tank-top and reveal her c-cup melons to a very hungry Weather, who seemed very pleased at the sight of her bare chest. She got up from bed, and turned around, only to sit back down onto Weather's lap, only now his member was between her buttocks and hidden beneath a jacket tied around her waist. She rest her hands on the edge of the bed, and slowly lifted herself up and down on his lap, making sure to press her rear against his member. This caused friction between her rear and his member, which produced mild pleasure in Weather. This pleasure caused Weather to moan, albeit a little difficult to hear. Jolyne definitely enjoyed hearing Weather's light moans, and soon picked up his speed in riding ontop of Weather's lap. Weather lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked her neck, which caused Jolyne to shudder and gasp in pleasure. She got up from Weather's lap, much to Weather's distaste. She reassured him by removing the jacket tied around her waist, then lowered her jeans to reveal her black undergarments, which she also lowered to reveal her supple buttocks. Weather took a very good look at her body. It was toned of course, but her chest was quite the size, and her rear was quite the sight to him as well. This only caused his member to twitch in pleasure. and a moan escaped his lips, a little louder this time. Jolyne purred at his noise, and then turned around to face him. She soon enough slowly began to peel off Weather's clothes and reveal his well tone build. God, he's so hot! She thought. She crawled onto his lap, rubbing her womanhood against his warm throbbing shaft. She smashed her lips against his before slightly raising herself up and propping herself onto Weather's shaft, and slowly lowering herself onto him so that he could take her virginity, and vice versa. As soon as she fully sheathed his member, they moaned in unison and leaned back onto the bed. She slowly began to ride in him, straddling her hips onto Weather. The sounds of slapping flesh and moans escaped both of their lips, which were still connected between one another. Weather thrusted slowly into Jolyne, rubbed his hands up down her back, and casually prodded open Jolyne's mouth to let his tongue snake it's way into her mouth. Jolyne felt her stomach scrunch up in pleasure, and soon disconnected from the kiss. "O-Oh god, it feels good~!" She exclaimed. Weather bit his lip and soon picked up the pace, his hands grasping at her buttocks and bouncing her rear up and down onto his lap. Jolyne moaned and pressed herself as close as she could to Weather, as she was getting close to her climax, as was Weather. They connected lips and shut their eyes, practically melting into one another. Weather thruster a few more times before finally reaching his peak, and in the heat of the moment, he came inside of Jolyne, regardless of the possible pregnancy. Jolyne disconnected briefly from the kiss in order to moan Weather's real name (which was Domenico) loudly. Weather also did more or less the same, except exchanging Domenico with Jolyne.

In the aftermath, both parties laid in bed fully naked, and barely clinging to their energy. They were tired. It was 10:15 at night, and they were clearly ready for bed. Jolyne discreetly kissed Weather's cheek and muttered, "...I love you, Weather..."

"...I love you too, Jolyne." Those were their last words before passing out, and falling asleep.


End file.
